Father's Day
by shan14
Summary: Peach Series. It's that time. Finally.


_He sits in the small room waiting quietly._

_It is late in the evening and outside the night sky lies still, stars shining furiously against the roar of the city lights. He has not slept in what feels like days; his clothes are stained with work and sweat, tears and the ever-present smell of antiseptic cleansers. _

_He needs a shower, desperately, yet at this moment he can only sit and listen, watch as she sleeps silently by his side. She is curled gently beneath the blankets, wisps of blonde against her forehead, and he gently leans down to whisper a kiss across her skin. _

"_Love you," he murmurs, and his voice catches. He brushes back her hair and smiles as she shifts in her sleep. _

_---_

By March the frost has lifted greatly, the cold still chills and the wind still blows, but the dead of winter has passed another year and the blessings of spring are bestowing themselves across the country.

He finds himself at a small cemetery on the outskirts of town, cross-legged in the dirt, watching the headstone before him. Nikki thinks he's at work, and Leo thinks he's with Nikki. It's soothing, having his actions unknown, and as minutes trickle by, he watches the engraved name closely.

"Were you excited?" he murmurs, and tries to imagine his parents holding the conversation he and Nikki had just 6 months ago. He can hardly remember what they looked like when they were younger, how they acted and spoke, and his image of his father will be forever tainted by the noise of screams muffled by floorboards.

It's a nice image, however, pretending that they once must have been happy, because he's sure, deep down, that no one could escape the overwhelming emotion of impending parenthood.

"You were a good father, most of the time," he decides finally, shuffling to his feet. He places a hand on the headstone. "Help me remember how to do that?" he asks, and turns into the cool breeze.

---

Nikki is fast asleep when he returns home, and he thanks God for small blessings. She's uncomfortable most of the time now; standing, sitting and lying all come with a myriad of annoyance, but at 33 weeks they've expected it.

She curls slightly, knees bent under her stomach, and as she whimpers he can tell the baby is active. Ever so gently he lies down and presses a steady hand to her stomach, leaning over to place a kiss against her forehead before shuffling to lie beside the baby.

"Hey Peach," he murmurs, laughing as a steady kick resounds above Nikki's belly button. Kicks are much stronger these days, much more defined, and whilst he hates to think of the discomfort it causes, he can't help but be fascinated.

"You have a good day?" he asks, and thinks back on his own. Two autopsies, one interview and a disgruntled SIO; normal under most circumstances, but it had been horrible today, the normality, as all he could think of was 7 weeks down the track.

It's why he'd disappeared in the late afternoon, to visit a cemetery he hadn't inhabited in over 20 years; the thought of fatherhood is rapidly catching up with him and if he's honest, he's terrified.

"He must have been happy, even for a little time, don't you think?" he pauses, rubbing over the baby's kicks lightly, smiling as they become quicker, lighter, like a fluttering of feathers against skin. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world, knowing you're going to be here soon."

He leans closer to place a kiss to the bump,

"I hope I'm ready."

---

When he returns home a few days later he finds his mother nursing a cup of tea on the lounge, laughing and smiling gently as she runs through a list of baby names. It's almost surreal, seeing his mother this excited, and he wonders if she was like this with him.

"Darling, we were just going through the list," she calls, noticing him at the doorway. She pats the space beside her and motions him forward, turning back to Nikki to continue the conversation. Nikki is looking tired, but content, and Harry has quickly learned that's the best they can hope for, at least until the baby's born.

"Your mother likes Patrick, for a boy," she smiles, leaning her head up for a soft kiss. As she breaks away he makes a funny face, shaking his head decidedly.

"Don't like it."

"How about Samuel, or Thomas?" asks his mother, crossing the first off the list.

"I knew a Thomas once, back in South Africa," muses Nikki. "Naughtiest boy I ever met. Funniest too, but that's another story," and Harry can't help but glance at her in confusion.

"Not Thomas then…"

"I'm quite fond of Rowland…" he suggests to annoy them, and is mortified as Nikki stops to consider it.

"Please tell me you're joking," he begs, and she nods, giggles happily in return.

"How about Ryan?"

A quick no resounds from both and Harry's mum jumps in surprise, chuckling slightly as she crosses it from the list.

"At this rate you'll have no names left," she exclaims, and shakes her head at the pair of them.

"We'll just have to hope it's a girl then, won't we?" quips Harry, pleased to have a least one possibility decided.

He's never voiced it, and quite honestly, he'll be weeping with joy as long as this child is born healthy and happy, but occasionally, when Nikki is fitful at night, and he awakes to sooth her gently, he's often hoped for a little girl.

In the dead hours of morning, rubbing circles against Nikki's aching back, he can see butterflies lining the walls whilst a soft, pink glow emanates from a bedside lamp. He can imagine dancing and music and (knowing their child like he already does) football practice, learning to tie pigtails and the buckle of shoes. He can imagine fairy wings and doll houses, tea parties and stuffed animals, and a little girl with blonde hair, brown eyes that smile and a giggle like her mothers.

He's brought from his revere by his mothers knowing glance "So you have a girls name?" she questions, and Harry merely smiles.

"Top secret, I'm afraid. You'll find out when it's born."

He stands, grinning, and brushes non-existent dirt from his jeans. "Who's for dinner?"

---

_There is a soft knock at the door before Leo's head pops around it, smiling gently as he catches sight of her. He nods towards her, whispering. _

"_How is she doing?" _

_Harry smiles sleepily, stealing his hand from where it lays be her head to push himself up in the chair. _

"_She's good, sleeping, amazingly." _

_Leo chuckles slightly, and moves into the room. Ever so softly he brushes a hand across her forehead, leaning down press a kiss there. _

"_You had us all nervous for a while, love," he murmurs gently, "Janet's outside and your mum us on her way," he tells Harry, and the younger man can only smiling appreciatively. _

"_Thank you, for taking care of everything. I don't think I could have done this without you Leo."_

"_It's been a very long night," he answers, smiling, before settling down in the chair opposite Harry's._

_He can only nod in agreement._

---

Harry soon finds that everyone has an opinion, from Charlotte to Michael to Anna and Paul, and has to stop short at yelling when the lab techs start sending him names via email.

He and Nikki have never publicised their relationship, however the possessive grip of his hand in hers, and her rapidly expanding stomach, had got the message across quite efficiently, until the trail of policemen outside the lab doors had steadily trickled away.

Despite the lack of public announcement, he can't help but notice the smiles people give him as he walks through the hallways, the nod of congratulations and the not so subtle asking of questions.

There seems to be a continuing bet, now that the one concerning their relationship is null and void, over what gender the baby will be, and details down to the exact time of birth have money placed on them.

One particular day, when Nikki is 35 weeks, he almost drops the files he is carrying towards Leo's office when he discovers half the lab has gathered there. As he enters, he concedes that half may be a slight exaggeration, but there is still a great many people and they all seem focused on one image.

There is a slight commotion as he is noticed, and Charlie grins happily at him, waving the image before his face.

"We were just all looking at this gorgeous baby of yours," she tells him, and he can't help but smile proudly, despite the confusion. He grabs the scan from her, glancing at it, before frowning.

"How'd you get this?" he asks quickly. It's the scan from the day previous, when the doctor had assured them that Peach was now in the right position for birth, and he hadn't brought it in to show Leo.

He glances up at Charlie, who remains studiously silent, before turning to glare at his other, now scattering, colleagues. There are a few forced smiles, and one young man has the audacity to suggest the name Brian, before Harry all but growls at him.

There is a distinct click of shoes coming down the hallway, followed by Leo's chatter, and as he turns to watch Leo walk towards him Harry realizes the woman with him is in fact his heavily pregnant partner.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asks in astonishment, and immediately goes to her side to grip her elbow. Nikki sighs dramatically, sending a look to Leo, before pushing Harry's hand away.

"I'm fine Harry, don't worry. I just got bored sitting at home."

"Bored?" he asks incredulously, and attempts to guide her towards the lounge. She glares at him harshly, before slowly lowering herself into the chair, tucking one leg beneath her body. Harry immediately plops down beside her and Leo can't help but chuckle.

"Anyone would think I was the baby, the way you're carrying on," mutters Nikki, and Harry chooses to ignore it.

He's learnt to pick his own battles recently, and knows that the vast majority of the time Nikki's mutterings and bad moods have nothing really to do with him, and all to do with the little body sitting a top her bladder, who causes chemical imbalances and back aches.

She shifts sharply against him, grumbling, and rubs her stomach hard.

"Your child is appallingly violent," she tells him, and Harry can't help but smile.

"It's her way of showing affection."

"Like when you spent years being horrible to me, same principle?" she asks sarcastically, and Harry nods, grinning.

"So you've decided Peach is a she?" asks Leo, and Harry realizes his slip.

"We're switching between the two so that we don't get our hopes up about one gender," replies Nikki, even though Harry makes a gesture, clearly indicating otherwise. 'Girl' he mouths to Leo, sticking his thumbs up in approval, and Leo chuckles slightly.

Nikki nudges Harry in the stomach and as he grumbles loudly she can't help but mutter that she hopes he now knows what it feels like.

---

One day, he comes across an old photo album whilst baby proofing the house for the millionth time.

Nikki had merely rolled her eyes when he'd suggested it, informing him that for the first few months they baby won't be moving anywhere on it's own. He had shrugged and continued, informing her of a string of possible accidents until she had rolled her eyes and left him.

When he opens the cover of the album he realizes it's not one of his, and the small round face on the first page can only belong to one other person. He contemplates whether he should continue a moment, she's not exactly hidden the album away, but hasn't been forthcoming with it either, and he briefly ponders if she knows it still exists.

_Nicola Alexander_

Read's the title page, pink cursive writing adorning the paper.

He flicks through it quickly, watches the first few hours and then days of her life pan out in photographic form before him. He spends minutes staring at the contours of her mothers face, see's Nikki reflected in those gorgeous eyes clearly, and feels himself get a bit emotional at the sheer joy in Lillian's smile. She is clutching her daughter close to her chest, and if he concentrates hard enough, Harry can almost imagine what the feather light weight of his own child will feel.

He pauses as he notes the distinctive face of Victor Alexander. He watches him carefully, trying to gauge from each photo some hidden sign of unhappiness, but there is such an overwhelming sense of pride and joy on the younger mans face that Harry wonders where it all went wrong.

He's seen pictures of his father with him when he was a baby, and that same pride is reflected. It's written into the relaxed, enthralled expression that was so hard to conjure from his father in later life. He can tell by the clear, strong grip of both men that they wanted to protect their families and young ones, and the smile gracing both Victor Alexander and John Cunningham's face had told of a deep happiness.

"What went wrong," he murmurs to himself, and is startled as Nikki's shadow falls over his shoulder.

"Where'd you find that?" she asks suddenly, and the sharp tone causes him to wince slightly. She sighs a moment later, however, and lets her hand rest against his shoulder. Squeezing it briefly is the best contact she can make when he is sprawled across the floor, and so he turns his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"I was cleaning and stumbled across it, then I wanted to see how cute you were as a baby," he smiles bashfully. She hums her approval and shifts a hand up to trace through his hair, watching with interest the page he was open.

"Do we have an album?" she asks suddenly, "We'll need to fill it with the millions of photo's I know you're going to take."

Harry chuckles to himself, groaning as he stands and stretches. "I'll have look down the shops tomorrow," he tells her, and presses a kiss to her forehead. He goes to walk out the room but Nikki's hand on his arm stops him. He turns and shuffles towards her, resting an arm around her back.

"That'll be you soon," she murmurs, and he can tell she's watching his reaction. He glances down, nodding hesitantly, and wonder's if he should tell her about his visit to the cemetery.

"They looked so happy," he replies instead, and she needn't ask who _they_ refers to.

She too has spent many hours sifting through old photographs, the many from the shoebox her mother gave her, and others that she's hidden away so long. She's stumbled across a few of a younger Harry, dark hair tumbling down his forehead as he grins brightly, and the fresh face of the man standing with him causes her heart to ache.

There's no use assuring Harry, she's spent the past 6 months promising him that she's just as terrified as he, and knows now that words aren't enough. His confidence in his own ability as a father will only come when their child is born, and she can't wait for the moment when he finally holds their little one, just so he can understand the belief she has in him.

"Four weeks," she tells him instead, and his sudden smile brings tears to her eyes.

They'll be all right, she's sure of it.

---

_Harry glances up, startled, to the sounds of heavy beeps, and for a terrified moment thinks they're coming from the bed beside him. He glances around quickly and feels his heart beat erratically, all the while watching the doctors and nurses scattering around out the door. _

_Leo had heard his startled sob and looks up from the book in his lap to find a calming Harry leaning close to her, holding her hand tight in his own. _

"_Thought that was you," he's murmuring to her, and Leo suddenly becomes aware of the commotion out the door. It dies down after a few seconds and he takes a minute to pray that whoever is in trouble is safe. _

_He can't help but smile, however, as he watches Harry and her. He's sifting gentle fingers across her blonde locks and he doesn't think he's ever seen someone so in love as he is in that moment. _

_---_

It's of unending curiosity to Harry, each of the little changes that are occurring; however Nikki finds it unendingly uncomfortable. She's at home all day now, only leaving the house for appointments or small trips; and as she tells him that the baby has dropped lower meaning she can finally breathe again, however feels like the small child will fall out of her, he can't help but laugh in wonder.

He wants to hold a small party at 37 weeks, because from now on if Peach is born he or she will be considered full term, not premature. He's very proud of himself and Nikki, to have survived this far, and invites Leo, Janet and his mother around for dinner.

Nikki is asleep upstairs and Harry is cooking. His mother is chopping up a salad and Leo and Janet are continuing to call out names from the book on the bench. Harry smiles knowingly, refusing to tell them what names he and Nikki have picked, when a sudden, startled call causes him to drop his spatula.

In a second he has sprinted towards the stairs, and as he barrels up them he feels more overwhelmed than he can remember. Nikki is seated on the bed when he reaches her, and as he finally crouches by her side she glances up at him.

"We're almost there," she whispers to him, and he crinkles his brow in confusion.

"I just went to the toilet, and all the signs are there."

He stays confused, and she can't help but smile at him. "Didn't you listen to the doctor the other day, or at med school for that matter, there was a tiny bit of blood, means labour is soon."

To Harry, the news feels a little like he did that one time at the beach when he was ten, when he'd fallen over in the surf and a wave had crashed down on him. He almost splutters, but in a moment is laughing gaily, and Nikki can't help but giggle with him.

"When you say soon, do you mean now or in the near future?" he asks, all the while rubbing a hand to her stomach. Peach is quiet, for the moment, and Nikki's skin is thinning, becoming more translucent, meaning the baby has a more steady rhythm during the day.

"Don't know, could be tonight, could be another week, but it's coming," she grins, and Harry suddenly sits up to hug her.

"We made it, a nine whole months. Do you believe it?"

She giggles, shaking her head against his chest, and ever so softly he lowers them back until they're lying, entangled, on the bed. Harry's hands, as always, have crept below her shirt and her own are resting a top his. He is pressing small, light kisses to her shoulder and the contact makes her squirm slightly.

"We should probably go down in a minute," he finally relents, "I think I scared the others to death when I bolted up here, I'm surprised they haven't appeared."

"Probably wanted to give us some privacy, in case something was wrong," smiles Nikki, and with a groan and lots of shuffling, Harry helps her sit up. She's not huge, and is silently praying that means birth will be a little easier, but at the same time her own frame isn't exactly large and the baby seems to take up her whole body.

"It would be kind of you," she murmurs to Peach as she and Harry descend the stairs, "If you could come tonight. Then again you are your fathers child, and he was six years late."

---

As Harry had thought, Leo, Janet and his mother are all sitting anxiously around the kitchen bench, almost exclaiming in delight as Nikki smiles happily at them all.

Leo immediately has her wrapped in his arms, and she's sure she sees tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

"You scared us a minute, love," he whispers to her, and Nikki can only summon a watery smile. Harry, however, is brimming with delight and nerves, scattering from the kitchen to the lounge room and back again, making sure she's comfortable, getting her a drink, all the while chattering endlessly.

"The baby will be here soon," she tells the others in explanation, and Harry's mother has to stand and grab his arm to calm him.

The rest of the night passes torturously slow. They discuss work, and plans for Nikki's maternity leave. Harry's mother is quite insistent that she's free any time to babysit, and Leo and Janet too offer up their services. It's all be discussed before, however, and Nikki knows they're all just filling time. Harry's knee is jostling restlessly beside her and in a sudden fit she clamps her hand down on it, stilling him.

"Harry, it's not coming tonight," she tells him, smiling lovingly at his nervous antics, and she's quite sure for a second that he visibly deflates. She shuffles closer as much as she can and rests her head against his shoulder. Usually she'd have her arm slung across his middle but with a baby in the way the best she can do is grip his hand in hers.

Leo is smiling softly at them, and in an instant Harry wonder's what he was like, the moment Cassie was born. Was he the same as his and Nikki's fathers, smiling with relief and joy? Or was their something more profound to this wonderful man, who continues to love his daughter each day, and couldn't have dreamt of ever hurting her.

"Leo," he asks suddenly, and before he can wonder at the consequences, asks. "Do you remember when Cassie was born?"

His question must startle the others, but he feels Nikki squeeze his hand tightly, and knows she understands.

He's been trying desperately to figure this whole thing out, but the influence of his own and Nikki's fathers has been so minimal beyond the pain they caused, and they're both so distant not only physically but emotionally, that he can't help but feel completely lost when it comes to his own child.

His father taught him how to read and write, fostered his fascination with aeroplanes and cars, and later influenced his career. He remembers sitting a top his father's knee, being bounced relentlessly and giggling whilst the man sang loudly and completely out of tune. But those happy moments are dimmed by memories of shouting and screaming, the vision of his fathers study door forever shut, and that terrible afternoon coming home from school, with ambulances and police cars flashing wildly outside his house.

Yes, Harry ponders, his father had taught him many things, but he'll never learn from him how to be a father.

"I remember getting called away from work," Leo is saying, and Harry is brought from his thoughts by the distant voice of his friend. He is smiling slightly, and suddenly Harry knows he did the right thing, asking.

"Theresa was absolutely terrified, and I was still quite young and thought I knew everything, so I spent the entire afternoon assuring her that it would all be fine. I was wrong, oddly enough, and there were a few complications…" he trails off, and Harry notices for the first time how tight Leo has pulled Janet to his side. She has a hand resting against knee and is stroking it in comfort, smiling steadily at the man she loves, as he is lost in memories.

"It was the most terrifying moment of my life, I think, when they said that. Seeing Theresa rushed off into surgery seemed worse than anything I could imagine." Leo breaks suddenly, and glances up at the ceiling, chuckling.

"Do you remember me telling you Harry, a long, long time ago, before Nikki decided to crash the lab," at this she giggles, and Harry can't help but laugh at the confused look on Janet's face. "Long story," Leo tells her, and Harry suddenly knows that the evening will be filled with long, winding memories.

"But I told you that the reason I got into pathology was because I had this morbid obsession with the meaning of life, yes?"

Harry remembers, being young and confident, seated in a pub whilst Leo and he had chatted away. He laughs suddenly, nodding, and thinks back how far they've all come.

"Well, no amount of crime scenes could ever compare to how much I learnt that day. The whole world seemed to stop and turn over, and when they finally placed Cassie in my arms and told me Theresa was doing fine I think I ended up crying for hours, just holding Cassie close. I refused to put her down and was so terrified that something would happen to her. I was happy, and excited, obviously, but I think I spent most of the time being scared and nervous. Everything pales in comparison, and everything was in perspective. Cassie became the most important thing in my life, and no matter how bad things may get I keep remembering that to this day."

They continue talking, occasionally Janet or Nikki giggle at Leo's memories of Cassie growing, and his mother is nodding in understanding, smiling.

But Harry is lost in a dreamworld, and suddenly wonders if that's what was missing. Perhaps his and Nikki's fathers hadn't realized that, maybe the rest of the world had been more important, or perhaps they just couldn't see the precious people they had before them.

Harry leans down, pressing a kiss to Nikki's forehead and whispers so that only she can hear.

"I promise, no matter what happens, you and Peach will always be the most important things to me," he murmurs, and the smile Nikki gives him is worth whatever pain may come.

---

The pain does come, at five in the afternoon, just four days after Harry's resolution.

There is no comic breaking of waters, no sudden explosion, just a steady hand tapping relentlessly against Harry's arm as he awakes from his afternoon sleep (he refuses to call it a nap, informing a giggling Nikki that he is simply getting in the sleep he will miss out on over the next few months).

He's always a little hazy when woken, and the strangled muttering he gives as Nikki continues to tap at his arm confuses him more.

"What?" he manages to murmur, and sits up heavily, groaning.

"I think it's time," she states quietly, and suddenly he's wide awake.

"What? Are you sure?"

"No, not sure, but I think. Pretty horrible pains, and they're getting closer together."

She holds up a notebook and Harry suddenly realizes she's been keeping track for two hours. He looks up startled, and Nikki can only giggle at him.

"You've been in labour for two hours, and didn't think to wake me!"

She rolls her eyes at him and shakes her head, lowering herself onto the lounge beside him.

"They started like any other ones, but the pain in my back wouldn't go away, and when they didn't settle when I moved around or had a bath I figured this must be the real thing," she shrugs lightly, and Harry can only stare at her in wonder. "So I began recording them. They've been getting closer together and stronger for the past hour; now they're every 12 minutes or so. We don't need to call the doctor until they're about 5 minutes apart."

Harry almost shoots off the lounge, looking at her desperately, trying to understand how she can be so calm.

"We're going, now," he states, and resists the urge to drag her out the door. He rushes into the bedroom, collecting the bags he's had packed for a week, and shuffles down towards the front door. He has their coats in a second, and finally whisks into the front room to get her when he realizes she's just hit another contraction.

She's breathing deeply, trying to walk around the room, and in an instant he has an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her.

"Hurts?" he asks, rather stupidly, and presses a kiss to her clammy forehead as she whimpers and nods. He mutters comforting words against her ear, continuing to hold her as she tries to shuffle around, relieving the pain. It seems to go on forever, much longer than any other false pains she's been experiencing, and with a sudden rush he realizes that this is it.

"We're having a baby," he murmurs, rather to himself, and the glare Nikki gives him is murderous.

"I'm, having a baby," she groans, whimpering as the pain shoots around her back and across her middle. "I've been having it for nine months now, glad you've finally realized."

Harry can only chuckle lightly, and as the pain finally lessens, he guides her trembling body over to the lounge. She is curled against him, still breathing deeply, and as her body calms he risks asking.

"Want to go to the hospital now?" he whispers against her forehead, and continues to drop kisses there. Nikki nods rapidly, and he can't help but feel giddy as he shuffles her out the door. They've got about ten minutes now until the next contraction, he guesses, and he's a little uncertain of how they'll handle it in the car, but hopefully the traffic won't be too bad.

He murmurs this too her and Nikki, rapidly calming, can't help but giggle.

"Harry," she calls, gripping his arm tight as he goes to walk before her out of the house. He turns back, smiling, and drops the bag a minute as she pulls him closer. She leans up close to his ear and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"We're having a baby," she murmurs, and he can't help but kiss her lovingly.

---

_Nikki awakes slowly, the room is bright, and she can faintly make out the noise of Harry muttering indistinctively. She immediately wonder's why he's left the light on and goes to brush her hand against his head by her stomach, only to realizes he is not by her side. _

_She shuffles, confused, and whimpers as her whole body aches. In an instant his face is hovering above her, and she smiles in exhaustion, blinking as the events of the past few hours make themselves known. _

_She thinks she can hear Leo in the distance, and the faint clicking of the door lets her know he has left the room. Harry is brushing her hair back softly, and her whole body is tingling, aching, but at the same time feels completely different. _

"_Where is she?" murmurs Nikki, gripping Harry's hand tight, and with strength she's sure she shouldn't possess after a long labour, pushes herself up on the pillows. Harry laughs quietly as she glances frantically around the room, before he stands and moves towards the small bed. _

_It had been the most ridiculous feeling earlier, holding her tiny daughter in her arms, and for almost an hour Nikki had refused to give her up, finally relenting after her first feed when the nurses had taken her for her bath. Harry had trotted happily after them, at first torn between Nikki and the baby, until she had assured him that she was going straight to sleep and he'd better go make sure their little girl was safe. _

_He'd grinned happily as she'd muttered those words, kissing her forehead and murmuring how much he loved her for the millionth time, before scampering off, almost unwilling to let the infant out of his sight. _

"_Did you bathe her?" asks Nikki quietly; almost afraid to wake the baby, as Harry lowers her gently into her arms. The infant fusses a moment, tiny movements that fascinate them both, before Harry hums in reply. _

"_I learnt how to wash you, and we weighed you, didn't we darling?" he murmurs, and the baby continues to squirm. _

"_Think she's hungry?" he asks, even though she's been fed recently, and Nikki merely shrugs, hoping she'll figure out the little baby's cries soon. _

"_I think she just wants some attention," she smiles softly, but still shifts the little one to her breast. Harry watches in fascination as the little girl latches on, sucking violently, causing Nikki to squirm in protest. _

"_She's strong, and stubborn," she mutters, but can't help but grin, and as Harry sifts a finger across his daughter's fuzzy golden hair he leans his head close to Nikki's, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. _

"_I have told you I love you, right?" he asks, and she giggles, completely exhausted, but blissful at the same time. _

"_Only a few hundred times, yes, especially when I was yelling at you."_

"_You were rather loud," he mutters, and immediately adds, "But you had every right to be, obviously."_

_Harry nods and she leans her head back against his shoulder, allowing him to support her weight. _

"_I do love you, more than anything," he murmurs once more, and Nikki hums gently._

"_I love you, and Peach. Even if you did try and kill me with pain," she murmurs to the baby. Their little one is quite content now, wrapped tightly against mummy and daddy, and the knowledge that this small, almost weightless bundle, was the bump that had steadily grown is the most awe inspiring thought. _

"_We need to stop calling her Peach," realizes Harry, though he knows down the track that the name will somehow stick. _

"_You ready to say it?" asks Nikki, and the thought of calling their daughter by her name for the first time is completely terrifying. She grips Harry's hand tight, the other holding the steadily suckling baby, as Harry continues to stroke back her wisps of hair. _

_She glances at him, and he glances at her, and she can't help but giggle blissfully. _

"_Eleanor Lillian Cunningham," he whispers, and the name floats off into oblivion. _

_Now that their daughter is named she's even more real and solid, and it's absolutely terrifying, but brilliant. _


End file.
